Crimson Red
by midnightluv
Summary: Mikan Sakura did not expect to find in this ordinary, little town a secret kept for many centuries. As a mixture of fear and lust crept into her life, she risks everything when she falls in love with a vampire.
1. Summary

**Crimson Red**

.:A story with Gakuen Alice mixed together with 'Twilight':.

.:If some of you haven't read 'Twilight'...just enjoy the story!!:.

I got the idea straight after I had a dream about **Edward Cullen**

from **"Twilight"** and somehow his face looked similarly

to **Natsume's**.

Well as they say, dreams do come true…in stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice -.-

--

**Summary: **

Mikan Sakura transfers to a small school in a drizzly town preferably named Forks. What she did not expect to find in this ordinary, little town was a secret kept for many centuries. As pale, hard faces, fangs and the mixture of fear and lust crept into her life, she risks everything when she falls in love with a vampire.

**Statistics:**

Mikan Sakura:

A brunette of age seventeen who moved from her sunny home in Pheonix, Arizona to rainy Forks, Washington to live with her father, Kioshi. Mikan chooses to do this so that her mother, Yuka, can travel with her new husband, Shiki, who is a minor league baseball player. Once she had entered her new school in Forks, she attracted a lot of attention and to her dismay; several uninvited boys compete for her affection. She soon meets Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome boy around her age who instantly hated her. Though the hatred soon died away when Natsume decided to use his supernatural strength to save her from an incoming truck, he still stayed as far away as he coud to her. Being very curious about all that had happened between herself and Natsume, Mikan sets out on a very dangerous adventure to find out the secret of the Hyuuga family but before she knows it, Mikan had fallen for the cold yet irresistible vampire.

Natsume (Hyuuga):

Born in 1901, he was affected by the Spanish Influenza which caused his whole family to die. At that time, a doctor named Narumi helped to try and cure his family back to health but without any success, Natsume's father and mother died leaving their only son behind. Narumi took the sick boy to his home and because no one was there for him any more in the world, he offered to help Natsume by turning him into a vampire. Thus since that day forward, Natsume became one of Narumi's first adopted sons and while following his adoptive father's rules, he was not able to drink human blood but to contain his thirst with animal blood. He has an unordinary super power to read everyone's minds but this was not the case with Mikan. The first thing Natsume noticed when he met Mikan was the scent of her blood. He was so overwhelmed by it that he nearly got to the point where he was going to disobey his adoptive father's rules and slaughter her. Determined not to let Mikan disrupt he and his family's life, Natsume decided to ignore her scent and get on with his life normally. Though this was faltered when he used his supernatural powers to save her from an incoming truck. The two soon became friends and eventually they fall for each other.

**Hyuuga Family:**

Aoi (Hyuuga):

Her history as a human is very vague and she remembers nothing of her human life but only woke up as a vampire, all alone. She was born in 1901 and was kept in an asylum because she could foretell the future which was one of her special powers when she was turned into a vampire. While at the asylum, she was kept in a dark cell which was another reason why she remembered so little. She was changed by a vampire who worked in the asylum because Persona was after her. Aoi foresaw Hitoshi finding her before he even knew he was supposed to find her. Eventually they met face to face in a diner in Pennsylvania where Aoi told him she had waited for him a long time. After that, the two were together and searched for Narumi and by 1950, they had found him and joined the adoptive family.

Narumi Hyuuga:

Narumi was born around the 1640s in London at the time when witches, werewolves and vampires were hunted down. Narumi was the head of these hunts when he was at the age of 23 but soon found himself in a deep mess when one vampire bit him, transforming him into one of them. Being very repulsed and horrified of himself, he tried numerous ways to kill himself, but failing to do so. Eventually he was so desperate for blood that he fed on a pack of passing deers in the woods. He soon found that another alternative of drinking human blood was animals. After that, Narumi started off into a new life, becoming a doctor and training himself to work with human blood. After, he met Natsume, Serina, Sumire, Hitoshi, Aoi and Hiro who became his adoptive family.

Serina (Hyuuga):

Serina was born in 1895 and met Narumi when she was sixteen with a broken leg while climbing a tree. He soon left her town but she never forgot him. Her parents forced her into marriage and at age 22, she was engaged. She soon learned that her husband was an abusive man and was relieved when he was drafted in the war. After, she found out that she was pregnant which gave her a reason to run away. She ran to her sister and had her baby there. A few days later, her baby died of lung infection and after, Serina felt that she had no motive to live anymore. She tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff and was presumed dead. Narumi was working around the area at the time and realised the girl who broke her leg at age sixteen. With only a few minutes to live, he decided to turn her into a vampire and later as the adoptive mother of the five hyuuga children.

Hiro (Hyuuga):

A very tall and extremely muscular man and the most intimidating of the siblings. Hiro was 20 when he was attacked by a bear. The injuries were severe but thankfully, he was found by Sumire who was hunting in the area at the time. She brought him to Narumi and asked him to spare his life and turn him into a vampire. After that, Sumire and he were called a couple.

Hitoshi (Hyuuga):

A golden-honey blond haired boy who was born in 1843. He joined the Civil War and rose to become Major. He was attacked by a vampire named Maria and became one of her kind and trained young vampires. He soon grew bored of this lifestyle and decided to run away and met up with Aoi (Hyuuga). Together, they both set off for Narumi.

Sumire (Hyuuga):

Has astounding beauty, even for a human, and was born in 1915. She was soon engaged to marry a husband that later, with his intoxicated friends, beat her up and left her to die in the streets. Narumi found her by her scent of blood and felt pity for her. He turned her into a vampire and she joined the hyuuga family. Later, she found her true love, Hiro, attacked by a bear and persuaded Narumi to turn him into a vampire. They are now called a couple though not legally married.

**End of Hyuuga Family**

Hotaru Imai:

After Mikan transferred to Forks and started going to the local high school, Hotaru found herself with all her other friends sitting at the same table as her at lunch. She soon becomes best friends with Mikan though not showing it as that was her nature. Being her best friend also meant that the Hyuuga family secret was passed onto her as well. Though she could be called a vampire herself from her cold attitude, she was determined not to let the secret pass out of her lips. She cares for Mikan a lot and has a secret desire for Ruka Nogi who had fallen for Mikan. She helps out occasionally with Mikan's love life and whenever the girl needs help or was in danger, Hotaru would find herself in the mess as well. In the end, she had to follow the Hyuuga family into a tragic event that nearly took Mikan's life away.

Ruka Nogi:

A shy and baby-faced boy who had fallen for Mikan on her first day at the local Forks high school. Not knowing that a close friend of Mikan's had feelings for him, he battles out with all the other admirers of Mikan for her attention. In the end, he was chosen to forfeit as Natsume had taken Mikan's heart and turned around unexpectedly to find a secret admirer. He is a close human friend of Natsume's but don't often talk because of the situation. Mikan, after falling for Natsume, learns about this and in the end, brought the boys back together as close friends. He, like Hotaru, also cares for Mikan very much and helps out whenever needed as he also knew the Hyuuga family secret. He also followed the Hyuuga family into the tragic event.

Yome Kokoro:

A good friend of Mikan's. He met her first when she and her friends went on a beach trip and after a lot of persuasion from Mikan; he told her an ancient Quileute legend about the vampires who once roamed the land of La Push. After this information, Mikan begins to wander of her newest lover, Natsume, could somehow be a vampire after all the mysterious things that keep happening to her when he's around.

Yu Tobita:

The first boy to talk to Mikan on her first day at Forks high school. Yu is a very shy and helpful boy who walked Mikan to her first class. Like Mike, he had a small feeling for Mikan but was disappointed when Natsume took her away.

Persona:

A vicious tracking vampire who would not let any prey out of his hands once he was set to catch it. The tragic event in the end was caused by him when he spotted Mikan with the Hyuuga family while playing softball. At once the Hyuuga family sought to hide Mikan away from Persona but in the end, Mikan was lead to him where her life was nearly taken away.

Nonoko:

Another friend of Mikan's who brought her to her friends table to eat at lunch. She is not very talkative when she is sad but when you get on a subject she likes (a.k.a. chemistry) she cannot stop herself. She is not as close to Mikan as Hotaru or Ruka but are good friends.

--

**Hope you guys will enjoy this story…I must say that it will be one that is hard to write but I'll try my best!! By the way, yes, that was just the summary…so if you're disappointed…sorry! **

**Hope you guys will enjoy the rest of the story and if any of you out there is a twilight fan…hands up please!! And if your not, just enjoy the story anyway…it's a bit different than the real one.**

**Midnightluv**


	2. Arrival

**Arrival**

.:Wahoo! **First** chapter finally **started**:.

**Thanks** to some very good friends!

Anyway, minna **enjoy** the story and please **review**!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Twilight…sadly enough…-.-

--

It was worser than she thought it would be. The unbearable hot weather streaming through the open windows of a red BMW matched perfectly to the familiar blue back canvas set up high in the sky. No expression could be seen on the girl's face as the morning sun came rising out into the sky, peeking just over the hill tops. She sighed and looked over at the driver. Her mother was humming to the tune wafting out of the radio, drumming her long, pale fingers against the hard surface of the steering wheel. She looked perfect…she was perfect, well, more perfect than her daughter, Mikan Sakura who was going to spend the rest of her time in the boring town called Forks while her mother takes a vacation with her step-father. _'It isn't fair' _Mikan thought but did not say this out loud. She knew her mother must take time off and she was going to help with that plan by going off to her father's. As the grand airport of Phoenix came into view, Mikan took in a deep breath and got ready. It had been a while…

After kissing her mother goodbye and an argument to take her ugliest winter jacket or not, Mikan was already boarding the plane and finding her seat. It was a four hour plane ride and another short flight to Port Angeles. After, it was just an hour driving back to Forks. Mikan had butterflies in her stomach before she even boarded the plane but now the butterflies seemed more like bats, clawing inside of her. It had been a long time since she saw the little town of Forks and she was not ready to take all the memories back…especially her father.

--

As Mikan stepped out of the tiny airport, Kioshi was already waiting for her with his old cruiser, this she was expecting. Mikan's father was the chief of the police in Forks, the good old protector of the town.

"Hello dad," Mikan cried cheerfully. She was not able to call him Kioshi to his face.

Kioshi waved back in response, now seeing her luggage, helped her carry it to the cruiser. Though this action was not needed as Mikan's luggage was unusually light (her Phoenix clothes could not be worn in Forks), Mikan was still weary from the plane ride.

It was nightfall by the time Mikan and her father set off for Forks, the stars brightening up roads that had no lampposts. Mikan guessed a gang of boys probably broke them.

"I bought you a car Mikan," said Kioshi, trying to break the silence.

"What kind of car?" Mikan asked wearily.

"Well, it's actually a truck, a Chevy."

"Hm…where did you get it dad?"

"Do you remember Billy Black dear? The owner of La Push?" La Push is an Indian Restaurant down near the coast.

"Not really," Mikan replied back truthfully.

"Well, he used to go fishing with us and now he's in a wheelchair so I got the truck off him. He's done a lot of work on it and it's quite reliable."

"Ok…" Mikan was still weary but stopped there, trying not to let the conversation turn nasty.

Throughout the rest of the trip, besides a few comments on the drizzly weather, it was silence. Mikan stared out through the window, trying not to let the uneasy feeling get to her. She was going to live in a boring, old town with her father and live an almost normal life…how bad could it be? She had no idea…

The familiar little wooden house came into view, its sides nailed down firmly and the familiar verandah at the front. This was all well and good but the thing that catched Mikan's eyes, was the old truck in the middle of the driveway. She gasped.

"Wow dad, thank you very much!" she cried.

For some reason, she was taking a lot of interest into the truck. At once she knew she loved it. An old, used machine that still had all the function and capabilities of a brand new Ferrari (she was exaggerating a bit). Mikan traced her fingers along the steel frame, eyeing every metal scratch that came into view. She somehow could relate to it and to her surprise, she felt happy about that. Mikan grinned to herself, barely noticing the water that was building up inside her boots.

"Mikan! Get in here or else you'll get a cold! I don't want to send you back to your mother sick," cried Mikan's father inside the house.

Mikan laughed at her clumsiness and ran quickly to inside the house, closing the door before going in and finding her father. Before she closed it, she thought she saw a flash of red and hesitated, but with one last angry call from her father; Mikan closed the door and ran inside.

It was raining heavily on the empty streets. The only light that could be seen were from cosy houses nestled together in the little town of Forks and the bright stars above in the pitch black sky. But there was another light. Inside the jungle of bushes and trees next to Mikan's house, another flash of red light came. A pair of crimson eyes, full of hatred and thirst could be seen vaguely among the forest. After this, there was only a small rustle from among the leaves and a dark figure seen running across the flooding streets. All became quiet.

--

**Yeah! Finished…it was not as long as I thought it would be but this was probably a very important chapter. Not going to tell you guys why but I guess you guys already know! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to next ones! Please review…**

**midnightluv**


	3. Isolation Is Not What I'm Looking For

**ISOLATION IS NOT WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR**

**.:**Thanks for waiting everyone!**:.**

**Dedicated** once again to another special friend – **BrokenSkies**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I never, ever, ever will own Gakuen Alice or Twilight…but a girl can still dream!

--

Mikan didn't sleep well that night after drying her eyes with the soft end of her pillow. The constant ghost-like wails from the wind outside and the clawing from the branches brushing up beside her window left Mikan feeling more alone than ever.

One of the good things about Kioshi is that he does not like personal or emotional moments and while Mikan was unpacking all of her toiletries and necessities, he perched himself only for a moment on Mikan's newly layed sheets before getting up and heading out to the lounge room, no doubt to watch a game. In those moments, Mikan wished for her mother, even though her desperate whinings for Mikan to be more lady-like or to find at least one boy she liked would bubble up inside her head almost immediately, it had left her with a small, sad smile.

As Mikan got up and out of bed, her pyjamas wrinkled from the frantic movements last night and her hair all in a tangle, looking as if a bird had built a nest on top of her, the fog that can be seen from her bedroom window grew even more thicker together, making the air outside seemed almost polluted.

Reaching into her old pine dresser, once full, now stacked with a flurry of winter clothes, Mikan brought out an old tank top, jeans and her favourite denim jacket. She pulled them on hastily and shivered against the cold morning air prickling against her skin.

As Mikan tied her brunette hair loosely back into a low ponytail, she looked around at her minute room. It was the same room that she lived in when she was small. The time when everything was fine and warm and when her mother and Kioshi had not split up. They were a happy family, the small Mikan joyously going to school everyday with her friends, her mother enjoying the quiet life with the one she loved and her father doing what he loved best, protecting his family and town. Those times seemed so far away, now that her mother was happily having her second marriage with Shiki, her step-father though Mikan still had the feeling sometimes that her mother still thought about her father.

On the other hand, it was obvious that Kioshi missed Yuka, what, with his pained facial expression when he saw Mikan and his caution of any subject turning to the way of her mother. Mikan knew deep down, Kioshi really did care about her and did try his best for her, sometimes even being a better parent than Yuka.

Turning back to her room, Mikan shook her head ferociously; it was not like her to be all tight and serious in the morning. Even though she herself must admit that she is an early-waker, she also had her times in the comfort of her bed. Now looking at her alarm clock, the large hand pointing to a ten and the little hand just before seven, she frantically took her mind off the past and trudged into the bathroom.

Breakfast was a quiet event with Kioshi and after eating all of his eggs and bacon clean off his plate, he left for work, wishing Mikan good luck for school. After he had gone, Mikan rolled her eyes…she had of course, the worst luck of anyone she had ever met.

Reaching under the eaves by the door, Mikan felt for the front-door key which was always kept at the same place. It was still drizzly and her vision wasn't quite clear as she trudged up to her old, now new, truck. The water underneath her waterproof boots provided distinct proof that she was in Forks and no matter how much she pushed the thought out of her head, Mikan knew that she was going to become one of the fifty-seven students, now, fifty-eight, all whom knew each and everyone else. The thought sent shivers up her spine as she pictured herself standing up in front of her class, mumbling her way through her introductions, the glare from her fellow classmates and the spotlight, no doubt would be on her.

Settling, now, into the shelter of her truck, she turned the ignition on, surprised by how quickly it roared to life, but loudly too. Mikan smiled. With a truck this old, there has bound to be some problems.

As she drove off into the deserted streets, Mikan looked into her reflection in the review mirror. Her skin was ivory and not at all tanned like the kids in Forks. Her brunette hair hung limply down her shoulder (Mikan had decided to hang her hair loose instead of in a ponytail so she could hide her face better), her auburn eyes staring back at her quizzically. She was plain, nothing special and she knew that. All the students, if she remembered correctly, had blonde, silky hair that were either hung loose brilliantly or tied into cute pigtails. Their eyes were either blue or turquoise green and their figures just suited for an athlete. Mikan closed her eyes as she pictured herself taking a dive at a volleyball or cheering on from the sides for the school's basketball team. She snorted. She was anything **but **an athlete. Mikan had always been slender, but soft and she never had the necessary hand-eye coordination that led to many serious injuries during the school sport classes. Sport teachers had always been easier on her than any other student and she was never chosen until last to be in a sport team. In short, she hated sport.

Mikan looked at her reflection again, this time, peering at her face more closely. Her skin could be pretty at times but these, unfortunately, were not the times. Her skin was clear, almost translucent-looking and nearly had no colour at all.

Not only that but Mikan did not relate well to people her age either. Another one of her downfalls. Well, it seemed more like she did not relate to people of any age well at all either. For example, shall we take her mother. The closest person to her than anyone else on the planet but she was never on the same stage or thinking level as her. Sometimes, Mikan wondered if really, everyone saw the world very much differently from her own eyes. She wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth, more relieved, an explanation for her isolation.

--

Finding the school was not difficult for Mikan, even though the buildings did not suggest it to be what she assumed, only a sign on the edge oft the highway declared that she had arrived. As Mikan drove closer, a collection of marron-coloured brick houses came in sight as well as a whole vegetation of shrubs and trees that covered every inch of open space.

Parking in front of the first building she saw, Mikan peered at a small sign over the door, surprisingly reading the FRONT OFFICE. Deciding to go in and ask for directions, Mikan stepped unwillingly out into the wet weather and ran into the building, not before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open slowly.

Inside was brightly lit with fluorescent lights and the heater from above sent a warmth of pleasure her way. Mikan cracked a weary grin at the red-haired lady at the front desk. The lady smiled warmly up at her, a twinkle in her eye. Mikan cautiously took a step and a few more before setting a few strides to the front desk. As she closed in, she turned her head from one side to the other, looking at her surroundings. The ceiling was a bright orange colour, perfectly matching the black woollen carpet beneath. The walls were covered in every inch by decoration ranging from a little girl's messy painting of what appeared to be a tree but more likely resembled a crooked stick, to a perfectly sculptured ceramic hanging of a lady and a harp, her delicate facial features showing in every angle a magnificence of great detail.

Sport trophies lined the shelves, their bright polished metal sparkling against the rays of the sunlight.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady politely.

"I-I'm Mikan Sakura," the brunette stumbled through her words, trying to build up enough bravery to keep her cheeks from going beetroot red.

As expected, the lady's eyes lit up with excitement, her whole face glowing. Mikan's arrival was a new topic of gossip for the town. The chief's daughter who so rarely came to visit has come home at last.

"Of course!" she cried, pushing away folders of printed paper, reaching into one of her shelves that as Mikan guessed, held her timetable and maps for the newbies.

"Your timetable is here and here is the map of the school. Your first class is Literature right? How you get to there is pretty easy, just follow the path to…"

Her voice droned on for another five minutes in which Mikan only payed attention to the most important details. She was not an idiot, and she knew she could find her own classes herself, even so, she payed the slightest attention to where the lady told her the canteen was. Without the comforting sight of food, Mikan knew this day would end badly.

After thanking the lady politely and ensuring her that she will give every slip to her teachers, Mikan set off back to her truck, leaving the small, cosy office behind.

As Mikan set off in her truck, students began to arrive and soon, she was following the slow traffic to wherever everyone was parking. It was a relief to her, that the cars here were nothing flashy, the nicest car was only a bright Volvo which to her eyes stood out a lot.

As soon as Mikan parked, she cut her engines off abruptly, hoping to draw as less attention to herself as possible. Looking down at the map in her hands and her timetable in the other, Mikan sucked in a huge breath, lying feebly to herself that this was going to be alright.

Keeping her face hidden behind her hair, Mikan was not suspected what with the sidewalk crowded with teenagers and her denim jacket camouflaged by all the other dark colours. Mikan headed for the canteen, from there on, room number three was easy to find.

Inside the classroom, Mikan saw that the class itself as well as the room was particularly small. Two girls walking ahead of Mikan pulling off their raincoat and hanging it on a low row of hooks which Mikan decided to do the same. As she passed the two girls taking their seats next to each other, she saw that their skin, like hers, was very pale. At least she was not a stand-out in this class.

She hurriedly took her slip up to the teacher at the front of the room, every eyes on her and saw a silver nameplate fixated onto the table top, identifying the young man as Mr. Misaki. With only a flash of surprise in his eyes, Misaki sent Mikan back to her desk, thankfully to her, with no introductions. Thinking her plan at sitting at the back of the class would allow less staring at her, she was brought down when her classmates, one way or another, found a way to stare at her making her feel very uncomfortable from the very beginning. A group of boys sitting only a few steps away were heard chattering and whispering, pointing up at her, their eyes resting playfully on her face. Mikan blushed and began reading through her reading list: Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner – ones that she had already studied before, which was a comfort to her during these times.

The class went by in a blur, the teacher droning, stopping only a few times during his monotonous speeches to present the class proudly with another one of his plants he had brought in to class to share. As soon as the bell rang, signalling for next period, a cheerful boy with a slightly awkward grin on his face came across from his desk to stand beside Mikan.

"You're Mikan Sakura right?" he asked with a goofy smile.

Mikan smiled pleasantly back, many heads stopped to peer at her. She blushed even more.

"Can I take you to your next class?"

"Umm…thanks! I have Government next."

As the two took off to Mikan's next class, there was nowhere for the girl to look except into curious eyes. Many whom stopped and stared at her, Mikan, figuring what they were staring at was probably just because she was new.

"I'm Kokoro Yome but you can just call me Koko," the boy grinned at her way.

Mikan looked up at her escort, his blonde hair rustled back into a lazy position and his always foolish grin still plastered to his face. She couldn't help but giggle and at the sight of her companion's face, she broke out into a laugh.

Koko grinned at her, shaking his head at the same time.

"Sakura, you're one weird Phoenix gal!"

Mikan steadied her laughter and grinned at her new friend.

"It's Mikan to you."

After hearing this, the two broke out into a full conversation, laughing heartily at each other's jokes. Even though curious eyes were all around Mikan, boring into her privacy, the blonde haired boy wearing a jet black T-Shirt and jeans that had not been ironed for some time kept a small part of her heart for this little town alive.

--

The rest of the morning passed by in the same fashion. Mr. Jinno whom Mikan now called Jin-Jin was the only sour-faced of all the teachers she knew. He was the only one that made her stand up in front of the class and do an introduction. Trigonometry was the only subject Mikan hated and was bad at. Sure, she could be the smart arse if she put her heart into the subject, but what with all the lines and lines of work she gets and now, a teacher she hated with pure hatred, she was already bouncing off her seat before the bell even rang.

Generally now, Mikan began to see more familiar faces in each of her classes. There were two girls in particular who made her feel very welcome. Not as much as Koko did but good enough for Mikan to walk with them to the cafeteria. Their names were Anna and Nonoko, both whom were very attractive but shy girls. This, Mikan noticed as several uninvited heads turned their way when they were walking away from Spanish together.

Another girl, who was in Mikan's Spanish class took her into her arms, well, more like into her 'popularity' as she liked to put it. Her green, curly hair that draped to just above her shoulder gave her a very interesting nickname from Mikan, Permy. Her real name is in fact Sumire Shoda. She is a very haughty girl, one that liked to get all the attention to herself no matter how long or short. Mikan could not call her ugly but compared to Anna and Nonoko, she was not one of the best looking but her loud mouth and ears that could hear a good gossip a mile away took care of that.

The four arrived at the canteen in time to see that all of Sumire's 'popularity friends' were already there and waiting for her. She pranced herself to sit next to a gentle looking blonde boy, surprisingly, with a rabbit in his hands. Next to him sat a violet haired girl who was staring thoughtfully at a jar of crab brains placed in front of her on the table. Mikan smiled shyly at the blonde boy who gave her the same smile in return. Then she turned her attention to the girl, who she thought to almost look like a boy. Her short hair was cropped to just below her shoulders and her smart posture in which she sat and now, ate with her crab brains, could only be from a mannered family.

Sumire gave Mikan a huge push but to only roll her eyes at her when Mikan just looked at her annoyed.

"Everyone!" Sumire announced. "Please welcome the newest member to my group (stressing on her my), Mikan Sakura!"

Mikan quietly stepped forward and gave the group one of her most dazzling smiles. Koko from the other side of the hall waved at her and before she waved back, a huge crowd of eyes stared painfully back at her. Many were whispering and smiling mischievous smiles while some just looked the other way, somehow annoyed. Mikan brought her face to a confused expression but just shook her head away from it. She was here and everyone was helping her to become friends with them. She had to give it her best try.

As she sat down next to Sumire, the perm-haired girl introduced her to everyone.

"And this is Nogi Ruka," Sumire directed her hand to the blonde boy. "and of course, the smart-arse of the group, Imai Hotaru."

Mikan stared at the annoyed looking girl thoughtfully, tracing her delicate features and stopping at her face. She was really dazzling.

"Very nice to meet everyone and I hope we can all be friends and if we can't, well, as they say, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer!"

Everyone laughed at the brunette who now, seemed to be growing some energy. Next to her, Sumire humphed, figuring now, that the spotlight had shifted.

As the group began with their lunches, their chattery voices muffled by all the noise in the canteen, Mikan looked around at her surroundings and seeing that things have brightened up, her mood also was shining just a bit brighter.

It was then that the brunette looked over to the other side, to the far corner. It was then that the girl saw the group. She saw them.

--

**Thanks for reading this and please review!! It'll make my day!!  
If it's bad? good? alright? boring? exciting? please tell me!**

**And to those of you who hate Twilight (why??) just enjoy the story!!**

**midnightluv**


End file.
